There are a variety of uses for castors in which it is a requirement that the castor can be selectively braked against movement over a floor or other ground surface on which the castor rests. Such braking can be achieved by preventing rotation of the castor wheel or wheels but the braking effect is then obtained by engagement between the wheels and the floor which requires wheels of material with high friction whereas, wheels of low friction material are desirable for easy movement on the castors of a furniture article supported thereon. Also, the castor has to incorporate a relatively complicated braking structure and the means to effect its operation.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a castor with braking means independent of its castor wheel or wheels. It is also an object of the invention to provide a castor braking arrangement of simple construction. It is a further object of the invention to provide a castor with a braking device which can be operated by control arrangements separate from the castor. It is also an object of the invention to provide castor braking arrangements whereby a plurality of castors can be positively braked by a single control means.